


Black Velvet

by akelios



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Kinkmeme, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelios/pseuds/akelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey there.” My shirt and undershirt fell to the floor, my slacks followed and I climbed onto the bed. We kissed and it was thick, clumsy. Harry murmured against my lips, his body boneless beneath me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Velvet

I left my guards behind at the door to our suite. Any would be assassins would have already been deep fried by Harry as he waited for my meetings to end.

The windows were open; I could hear the driving pulse of the music from the street. Jazz, mainly, with smattering additions of other pieces. The air conditioning had stopped working properly in the first two days of our stay and the ceiling fans whirled around half-heartedly, moving the muggy air around but not cooling anything off.

I shed my suit jacket and tie, throwing them over a chair.

Harry was asleep in the bed, covers kicked to the floor, sheet tangled around his hips and one long leg. He was nude, sprawled gracelessly on the mattress. Beautiful.

I kicked off my shoes and stripped out of my holster, setting the gun gently on the side table. Harry stirred, rolling onto his back. The thin white sheet pulled with his movements, clinging to him by the barest chance.

“John?” He blinked up at me, a slow, sleepy smile working its way across his face.

“Hey there.” My shirt and undershirt fell to the floor, my slacks followed and I climbed onto the bed. We kissed and it was thick, clumsy. Harry murmured against my lips, his body boneless beneath me.

I pulled back and Harry hummed, head falling back to the pillows, eyes half closed.

His skin was slick; sweaty and hot from the humidity, the singular taste of absolute relaxation filtering through it all. I kissed the hollow of his throat, fingers tracing the puckered scar in his chest, nearly perfectly round, deadly. Harry squirmed beneath me, movements slow, languid. He radiated happiness, a soft rumble like a purr vibrating his chest beneath my lips, my fingers.

I worked my way down until I reached his sex. I took him in my mouth, one long, slow dip. Harry moaned and I rolled my eyes up to see his head flung back, digging deeper into the pillow, throat arched tight, glistening with a thin film of sweat. I bent back to my task, gentle, just enough to bring him up, the muscles in his thighs trembling beneath my hands.

I rose and slid between his spread legs, until we were chest to chest and reached into a drawer. A few moments later and we were ready. Harry rolled his hips slowly upward and I caught him, holding him at just the right angle for us both. We came together easily, he was so open, so warm. It was like nothing else had ever been between us.

Harry smiled at me, eyes unfocused, but dark and glittering in the muted light from the street. Shadows played across us, hiding and revealing in turns, a tease.

We came together. I bit down on my shout, muffling it to keep from fully waking Harry. He came with a sigh, his eyes falling closed at the end, lips curled in a contented smile.


End file.
